


Storyline number 2 about Octavia

by Solidshows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: this is the second story i made about octavia and this second story i made a funny skit and did it like if the 100 it's a reality show , the story is about if the 100 was a reality show and Octavia and wonkru are marching then she meet mccreary then her and mccreary try to figure out how to stop the war and I made this story I made was couple days I saw episode 10 and had aired





	Storyline number 2 about Octavia

One of Octavia wonkru peaple : ugh we been walking for hours to get to the valley can we just sit and relax , am tierd   
Octavia : just shut up and keep walking or I will kill you myself   
One of o wonkru peaple : ok chill , geez , then she look at the camera , the boss it's so tough she need to chill already , we are already fallowing her ruels so can she just chill , there is no need to get this Angry , geez   
Belemy ; she is right o can we just relax , we been walking for hours   
Octavia : shut up belemy   
, Belemy is talking to the camera ,   
Belemy : my sister is pissing me of , she is such a drama queen , she need to chill a lil   
Then o talk to the camera ,   
Octavia : my brother is really pissing me of , he just doesn't understand what I been through , he just doesn't understand me , yeah that's right belemy am talking to you , you don't understand me at all , then wonkru and everyone continue walking then later they arrive at the valley   
Octavia : hi you must be miccreary , am willing to fight you for this land   
McCreary : oh really ?, Really ? , Who do you think you are , you don't rule this planet , so why don't you and your crew just get out of here before I shot all of you , I been alive longer then you so don't tell me what to do so why don't you and your crew just go away  
Octavia talk to the camera   
Octavia : that McCreary guy it's so mean , he need to relax buddy it's not all about you, then   
Octavia to McCreary : look buddy I don't know who you think you are but you can't order us around , you are not the boss of us   
M talk to the camera   
McCreary : this Octavia lady it's really pissing me of , who does she think she is then,   
McCreary : look lady you think by wearing this clothes and wearing this makeup , you think that you can scare me and the rest of your people ,wrong , your just this sick person who is weak and don't want to show her peaple her weakness   
Octavia: excuse me , look dude you can't say that to me and who are you to judge , you and your Crew are just old people , who in front of everyone act all strong but deep down you are weak and act like babys then McCreary and Octavia continue to talk and argue wile everyone continue to watch   
Monty and Harper to the cameras : ohhhhh the drama is getting good   
Then McCreary : let's just talk inside ,let's make a deal   
Octavia : no why would I go anywhere with you   
McCreary to the camera: ugh she is so hard to deal with , Harper and monty watch Octavia and McCreary talk then let belemy see   
McCreary: ok you need to trust me , let's make a deal that both of us will like   
Octavia :ok fine then McCreary and Octavia go in the room wile belemy and Monty and Harper watch   
Monty : I wonder what's going on between them but what ever it is it can't be good   
Bell: I hope she knows what she is doing because if she don't then we are all screwed   
Octavia : no I won't do that plan , this plan of yours it's stupid   
Mcreary : then you have better plan , I don't think so , so my plan it's better because am always right   
Octavia : ugh your such a pain in the ass , then McCreary and Octavia just start talking then they make out ,   
Octavia : let's not do that ever again   
McCreary : yes good idea , now let's get back to business, then they just talk   
Monty :what's going on , they been in the room along time what's taking so long and I don't hear yelling   
Then McCreary and Octavia just make out   
Octavia : Les not tell anyone about this ok   
McCreary : yes good idea plus if my peaple find out about this , I will lose there Respect then McCreary and Octavia just continue to talk then they get out of the room   
McCreary : ok listen up everyone me and Octavia have to go somewhere to do something so don't do anything stupid ok , now bye see ya then Octavia and McCreary both leave and belemy and everyone watch them leave   
Belemy : what the hell it's going on between these two , weird ,   
Octavia and McCreary are walking   
Octavia : I want to thank you for getting me away from those people I needed space from them even tho they are my peaple   
McCreary : no problem now let's figure out the valley situation   
Octavia : you know what , I want to show you the bunker ,I want you to see it , then they both go to the bunker then later they arrive to the bunker and go inside   
Octavia : so this is were I live for six years wile you were sleeping , i just feel like no one understands me   
McCreary : so what's your story   
Octavia : well six years ago I came to earth with some of my peaple , I met this amazing guy then months later he die and it was my brother fault so then later I met another amazing guy who I also really like but my brother girlfriend Killed him wile I was fighting for the bunker then when I won I gather everyone from other clans to be in the bunker with me then in the bunker we had fight to survive and I never felt like I fit in , I was always the girl under the floor I never felt like I was part of the peaple I came down with , six years ago I was always running away because I felt alone , when Lincoln die I felt more Alone , until I became bloodraina , I finally belong somewere , I finally am worth something , this is my story , what's yours   
McCreary : oh wow that was deep , do you need a hug , mine is not as sad and deep as yours then McCreary tell his story   
Octavia : wow interesting , I like you now , talking to you make me like you allot and I don't know why you make me safe   
McCreary : fine to be honest I like you to , you are a cool chick   
Octavia : why don't we just be together , we both like eachother unless your scared   
McCreary : scared really ? , Am not scared , I don't get scared , people are the the ones who are scared of me , wait I just have an idea that will solve the valley problem , why don't we share it then if you want we can go somewhere far away from everyone   
Octavia : but I can't leave my peaple , am there leader I won't leave wonkru behind   
McCreary : here is a better idea why don't you tell them you have to be somewhere , that is not abandoning your peaple plus you can come back and see your peaple whenever you like plus you will have me who really care about you unlike your peaple who don't really care about you and you just said how you never belong with any crew so now it's the perfect chance to get away from all of those people who don't really care about you and never felt like you belong   
Octavia : am scared to be with you because the last 2 peaple I dated end up being Killed so am scared if I be with you then you will be gone and am tierd of losing the peaple I care about   
McCreary : you won't lose me ,this plan it's great you will share the valley and me and you can be away from those people who don't really care about you and you won't be abandoning your peaple because you can see them any time ,come on o , you said yourself that you never felt like you belong with those people   
Octavia : I have allot of memorys in this bunker so i burn the farm because I just wanted to get out of this place , I could not stay in this place any longer and fine let's share the valley and we can be together then Octavia and McCreary talk to the camera   
Octavia : guess what we are togetherrrrr , tell everyone your friends , your family , it's official yall   
McCreary : I will be right back am getting our stuff and you stay here   
Octavia : ok fine then McCreary go to the valley   
McCreary : everyone listen up I have something to tell all of you ,me and Octavia have agree to share the valley then everyone is cheering   
McCreary: am not finish I have something else to tell you all , me and Octavia are together and if you have a problem with that , I will kill you got it and we both decided to get away from the valley , Octavia told me that the reason she burn the farm was because allot of bad memories were in the bunker and that she just wanted to get out of the bunker , ok that is all , now get back to work , then   
Monty : wait were is Octavia , she is not with him , were is she   
Belemy : what , did I hear that correct , did he say him and o are together and are going to get away from the the valley , did she lose her mind   
Then belll start talking to the camera   
Bell: are you kidding me , her and McCreary , McCreary really ? , That guy it's an ass , ugh what is she thinking , guys my sister went crazy , tell everyone then McCreary is at the bunker   
McCreary : I did it babe , I told everyone we are together and I will kill them if they dissagree with this , now let's get out of here then they leave


End file.
